


Shangri-La

by HRH_CHY



Series: Birthday One-shot request series [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Downloaded, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HRH_CHY/pseuds/HRH_CHY
Summary: Hakyeon does this because he loves to, but mostly he does it because he enjoys the little moments after, with them.





	Shangri-La

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaida/gifts).



> As always, I hope you enjoy!!

‘Downloading environment…...Hakyeon detected…. Loading…… Upload complete. Welcome to Shangri La.’

The sound of rushing water permeated the silent forest from a nearby waterfall. Bamboo growing tall in all directions. There’s a soothing aura here. The smell of mist and dew mixing with the striking scent of Azalea’s in full bloom. Deep in a clearing, surrounded by water, stood a man. His hands where loosely clasped behind his back, white sheer fabric creating a shimmering image with the black beneath, the Hanbok dazzling, as he moved about the area. His steps creating ripples in the mirror like surface. He smiled, breathing in the atmosphere around him.  
“My name is Cha Hakyeon. Will you sit with me and have tea?”  
His smile was blinding. Hakyeon. Even saying the name brought pleasant chills. Sitting across the table, pouring two cups, his sweet voice began to form the words of a beautiful melody.  
“One thing, I only know you. You are the place that I wandered and searched for”  
His voice trailed off, but his smile told of beautiful things. The forest seemed to bend towards him, trying to get closer, to listen more intently. In the distance, the call of a peacock sang out, a reversed image rippled calmly, a fan snapped open and shut in a rhythm, a hum from a flower perched on a wall, and a peach was tossed into the air and caught in time to the rhythm of the rest. At that moment, there was a warm wind that swept through the bamboo, rustling it leaves.  
“This place is a dream” softly floats on the breeze, and Hakyeon closes his eyes, listening.  
“달콤한 꿈. 생일 축하. May we meet again.” And his smile, warm and kind, fades away, and a feeling of warmth and love envelopes you.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hakyeon slumps as the lights fade and laughter is heard approaching. Five figures emerge from the scenery, smiling and joking with each other. All six of them cast a dim light, which grow brighter as they come closer to one another. Hakyeon looks up at them, his brothers, and he truly couldn’t think of any other place to be than with them. Even as their paradise begins to expand to others. “Hyung! I was finally able to make friends with the bird!” “Hyung! Look at the pretty flower that was drawn on my back, its just as cute and beautiful as me, right?!” “Hakyeonnie, please tell this grape head to stop swinging the fan around like a weapon.” “No way! I am not a grape, right Hyung?” “Yah! Stop fighting already. Hyung, let’s go already.”  
‘yea, there’s definitely no one else on earth I’d rather share this experience with.’


End file.
